


Inevitable

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: After years of working together, Lucy and Wyatt finally share their first real kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nmts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmts/gifts).



They'd been going down this road for a while. Sharing wild experiences had a way of bringing people together, and they'd been part of one of the wildest adventures anyone could imagine for three years. Her, Wyatt, and Rufus.

This time, they were stuck in the present, hiding in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. None of them wanted to retreat to a safe house—" _Like a bunch of cowards_ ," Wyatt had said—but they hadn't been given much of a choice. They were safe here for a while—as safe as anyone could be with Rittenhouse toying with the world like some maniacal puppeteer with strings hooked into everything.

" _I don't want you to like it,_ " Denise told them, before taking her family into hiding herself. " _I want you to stay alive so we can end this_."

When the snowstorm came in, Wyatt finally quieted down about needing to run out and fight. He stopped pacing around the cabin like a caged animal, and he joined her, Rufus, and Jiya on the rug by the fireplace. He didn't quit growling about the plans they were trying to make, but, well, that was Wyatt.

They stayed up late planning, until Jiya's head drooped onto Rufus's shoulder, and Rufus let out a huge yawn.

"Okay," Rufus said, "I think it's about time for us to call it a night, don't you?"

"We'll pick this back up in the morning," Wyatt said.

"Already morning," Lucy said, stifling a yawn of her own.

Jiya whined quietly about not being sleepy as Rufus helped her upright, and Lucy couldn't help a small laugh. Those two were good for each other, she thought. She was glad they had each other. Living this life was...hard, to put it mildly. Having a lover who understood probably made it a lot easier. She wished she did.

Though, maybe...

She glanced toward Wyatt, and found him staring at her. He'd been doing that more and more lately—quietly watching her with a soft look in his eyes, making her heart skip beats so often it couldn't have been healthy. She gave him a half-smile, and she scooted closer to him. Immediately, Wyatt wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned against his sturdy warmth.

If you ignored the circumstances, it was cozy.

But that was the thing: neither of them could ignore the circumstances. Or, at least, Lucy couldn't. Flynn, Rittenhouse, the ever-changing past—they hung over everyone's heads, and it was hard to see the sun from beneath those shadows. How long until their world would be manipulated so much that none of them would know each other? Sometimes she felt like she was living on borrowed time, like the world would change beyond recognition between one blink and the next, and she'd never know what she was missing.

"Stop thinking so loud," Wyatt said, sounding tired and vaguely amused.

Lucy glanced toward him, taking in the dark circles around his eyes, the new lines creeping from the corners toward his temples. Her hands itched to wipe those away, to clear that haunted, fatigued look from his eyes with swipes of her thumb. But he'd been haunted since before they met, and there was no wiping that away.

"I'm sorry," she said, abruptly, and Wyatt snorted.

"For what? Thinking?"

She couldn't think of an answer. So she shook her head. "Yeah, I guess."

Wyatt chuckled, and he tucked a fallen tendril of her hair behind her ear, his fingers skimming her cheek. She shivered.

"Cold?" he asked, though his tone said he knew better. No, the last thing she was was cold. She felt like fire had crept from the fireplace and slipped beneath her skin, and was flickering inside her veins. Three years of chaos, boiled down to one breathtaking moment.

God, she hoped he would kiss her. It would be so easy to bridge that gap between them, or maybe not. It was time for this, wasn't it? Their mouths were so close to each other, but millimeters felt like miles.

Wyatt glanced down at her lips, for just a ghost of a second, then dragged his thumb over her lower lip. Her breath hitched. She held still, her eyes never leaving Wyatt's fond gaze, her thoughts spinning at a breakneck pace, and she waited.

When he didn't speak, Lucy broke the silence. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked, her voice unexpectedly rough. "Because if we, you know, kiss or something, there is _no_ going back."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for," he said, with a hint of a smile. And he kissed her.

Wyatt's lips were soft against hers, soft and familiar, but they still brought a gasp of surprise from her throat. Lucy went to him eagerly, cupping his face in her hands, his stubble scratchy against her palms. They'd shared countless pretend kisses over the years, each one getting deeper, hotter, slower, intensifying far past the boundaries of a "pretend" kiss. This, though—it was unlike any of them. It was tender, sweet, and, best of all, _real_.

His arms wrapped around her, hands splaying against her body as he held her close and kissed her until she couldn't think too much anymore.


End file.
